Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous transparent colors, such as green, red, or tan. This form is that of the Cardinal prior to being unleashed as the whip. The mini rubber figurine comes with his whip in hand and his long robe visible. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 This is also a part of the series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Mutchy appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, red, or tan. This form is that of Mutchy after being unleashed as the whip. The mini rubber figurine comes with his tendril-like whips and his elongated head is quite visible even for a miniature collectible. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is rectangular in shape. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy comes in his basic standing pose with a serious expression visible in his eyes as well as his whip in hand. Also, this model comes with Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy's robe extending to the ground. The piece is the only colored piece of the character available and the only form of the character in this scale due to his Mutchy whip form not being available in the 5-inch scale. This is figurine number 58 of this set. He is named "Mutte Motte" on the packaging and the info page. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise